Alison Blaire
Alison Blaire later known as Dazzler was born to Carter and Katherine Blaire in the Long Island suburb of Gardendale, New York on July 2, 1985. Alison is a mutant with the ability to change sound to light. Early Life Alison Blaire's parents had a tense relationship. Her father was a stoic law student, while her mother was a free-spirited entertainer. Ultimately, this led to Katherine walking out on Carter while Alison was still a toddler, leaving Carter to raise Alison with the help of his mother. Katherine's leaving had a profound effect on Carter, who had kept the shameful secret of Katherine from Alison all her life. As Alison entered adolescence and developed dreams of becoming a singer, her father became increasingly intolerant to the idea. Instead, he forced Alison to choose a life path similar to his own; Alison would become an academic star and continue on a path to law school. Alison's grandmother, Bella Blaire, was more sympathetic to young Alison and encouraged her to explore her creative energies. Season 1 Alison was first approached by the Hellfire Club one evening during one of her first concerts, luckily for her a fellow mutant was their to save her when the club was going to forcefully make her join. Warren and Alison clicked right away, but Alison couldn't stick around as she had a gig in Pennsylvania the next day, but stated she hopes they'd meet or talk again, writing her phone number on his arm, pleasing Warren. In Between Alison eventually joined the X-Men due to Warren's persuasion, and the two continued to grow closer. She also continued to sing, as well as act part time for a few months. Season 2 Alison was determined to find her long lost mother. As well as reunite with her estranged father after many years of no contact, so she turned to Warren for help, and the two set out to find her parents. During their journey they bumped into former members of the Brotherhood namingly Barrington who offered to become her agent, but Alison refused. Alison and Warren traveled for weeks to find her parents, but still were unable to do so, one night they ended up in a motel and nearly consummated their relationship, but got news that her mother may have been in town, which prevented them from doing so. The lead ended up being nothing but a trick, and the two continued searching for her mother, but never found her and headed home. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Powers and Abilities Dazzler is a Mutant. Transducer Sound Conversion: Ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Dazzler, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to her ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, she cannot use any sound produced by her own body. *''Sound Release:'' Ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. Light Projection: Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. Left undirected, the Dazzler’s light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently the Dazzler must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from her at all times, even when she is asleep or unconscious. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can simply cause a bright glow all about her body. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. She has learned to manifest her light as: *''Lasers:'' By concentrating, the Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. *''Photon Blasts'' *''Illumination'' *''Strobes'' *''Dazzle:'' ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light. *''Holograms:'' with effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *''Rocket Burst:'' ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath her. *''Destructive Shield:'' ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *''Light Mist:'' A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area Light Immunity: her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general Sound Immunity: her ability to transduce sound also protects her from being deafened by loud noises. Resurrection Factor: presently afflicted with a mysterious resurrection factor which prevents her from being killed by conventional methods. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Alison Blaire/Relationships *''Family'': Alison Blaire/Family Family Romantic Life Alison has had a fair share of relationships in her life, but only a few serious ones. One of her first steady relationships was with Warren Worthington III, they first met when Warren saved her from the Hellfire Club, but Alison had to leave that evening due to a gig she had scheduled in Pennsylvania. Once Warren found out Alison was back in town, Warren began to pursue her, and even butting-in on a date of hers, Warren waited for her at her house and took her for a flight, which led to a romantic evening. Warren continued to steal her heart, and the two dated for quite some time, until they mutually ended things. Alison then began dating Chris Kismet a fellow musician. They got very close, but things always seemed to get in the way. Like Chris' good friend Tom Cassidy, whom despised Alison since she rejected him to become her agent, and of course Alison's former beau Warren Worthington. Alison believed Chris had cheated on her with his ex, and ended hooking-up with Warren during it all, she then found out Chris wasn't cheating on her (but had in the past) and continued her affair with Warren regardless. Romantic Interests ---- *Warren Worthington III *Chris Kismet *Hank McCoy *Kurt Wagner Friends ---- *Warren Worthington III *Lucas Bishop *Ororo Munroe *Chris Kismet *Everett Thomas *Jubilation Lee *Kitty Pryde *Kurt Wagner Notes *The necklace with the microphone locket Dazzler wears for all her performances is her mother's necklace that she left behind for Alison when she divorced Alison's father and left the family. *Her first ever studio album is entitled Headstrong, the second being called Guilty Pleasure. Links * Alison Blaire/Gallery * Alison Blaire/Quotes * Warren Worthington III and Alison Blaire References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 9 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 10 Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human Category:Musicians Category:Tattoos Category:Dating Characters